


Flames

by IronStar (thegameisthunder)



Series: Thor x Fandral [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: M/M, mind tricks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegameisthunder/pseuds/IronStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor isn't quite himself these days, but neither is Fandral. It's high time he told the Prince what he's been guarding.</p>
<p>TW: Minor dub con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightly Visits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serenity_Valley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Valley/gifts).



To say that Thor was prepared for this battle was an understatement. He was ready as ever with his trusty companions at his side. His brother was in his cell, and after the hell he’d been through trying to get the trickster to talk, to reason with him, well, Thor just needed a distraction.

His blood as well as the thunder coursed through the god’s veins like wildfire, adrenaline spiking, rage surging—and they were off.

Unfortunately, the battle was over far before Thor was ready for it to be. As it turns out, the Crowned Prince of Asgard strikes fear in the heart of many, particularly after he’s shown his power. The feast held afterwards was one fit for the victory they just won. There was much singing and merriment. Thor made his way to retire in his chambers, albeit a bit earlier than most would have expected.

He stood on the balcony and rested his hands on the railing. Sapphire hues searched across the celebrating and peaceful realm of Asgard. His heart ached for his brother; his heart ached for the realms. Nights like this seemed to get to him more than others, nights of victory. The victory he wanted most was a lost cause and he slowly realized that, but it hurt no less.

There was a knock at his door, but he ignored it. Most understood to leave if he didn’t answer the door, he also knew if it was important enough they wouldn’t wait, they would just come in. A few minutes later he heard a footstep, immediately followed by a smooth voice.

“My sovereign…”

Thor turned, “Fandral.” He looked a bit concerned, his companion knew not to enter his chambers uninvited after he’d retired, but he figured if he did anyways it must be important. “Is every-“

“A word?” Fandral interrupted, azure eyes meeting the sapphires of his Prince.

“Of course, my friend, what is it?” Thor turned to face him in full, leaning against the railing to the balcony.

Fandral stepped closer, probably too close. Thor shifted a little, not uncomfortable, just unexpected. “We are worried about you… _I_ am worried about you. I know the Lady Sif has spoken with you on such matters, but I thought perhaps if I lent mine ear instead, you may be more willing to speak what was on your mind.”

It was true that he and Fandral had probably been closer than the others at times—especially when it came to matters of women and trading techniques to get them in their bed, but he did not know if he wanted to talk about his heart breaking every night that his brother was not free.

“There is nothing to be worried about, my friend.” Thor said softly, placing his hand on Fandral’s shoulder warmly.

“Are you _certain?_ ” He asked softly.

“Aye my friend. Please, go enjoy yourself, I will be fine.”

Without another word, Fandral left.

~*~

The next evening was pretty much the same; Fandral came to his chambers to check on him shortly after retiring and left as soon as Thor assured him he was fine. The same happened the third and fourth nights as well.

On the fifth night, Thor expected Fandral to come in, but he did not. He chuckled to himself figuring the god finally got the hint that he wasn’t going to talk about what ailed him and headed back inside. He stripped his armor slowly. When he was finally nude, he lay across the bed. The breeze was warm and finally coaxed the thunderer to an uneasy sleep.

Thor woke to a hand grazing across his thigh and the curve of his ass, up his lower back. He tensed and turned quickly to find Fandral standing over him. Thor shifted to sit upright, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, but Fandral very gently pushed his shoulder backwards and followed after.  He planted himself with a knee beside Thor’s hip, pinning the thunderer lightly, very lightly. He did not say a word, but moved into a kiss.

A firm hand pushed his friend gently back and he sat up with a bit more force this time. “Fandral, what are you doing? Have you had too much to drink, my friend?” Thor smiled good-naturedly and stood up, “Come, I can have a guard help escort you to your chambers.”

“My liege, please.” Fandral said quickly. “I am not drunk.” There was something _different_ in the Dashing God's eyes tonight. They were clear and bright, free of the haze of intoxication.

Thor tensed, mind racing over the reasons his friend could do what he was doing... _why..._ “Then… Wh- I do not—“ Thor was, at the very least confused. 

“I have been visiting your chambers these nights because I..” he froze and looked away, hands flexing at his sides. “I do not know how to say this, my Prince, but I do not know how long I can be a friend to you any longer.”

Immediately Thor's mouth fell and his eyes widened, confusion etched his face and tore open his heart. “What?" The question was far too weak sounding for a Prince and warrior. He tried again, "Fandral, what is the matter?” His hands found the god’s shoulders, completely oblivious and not quite piecing the previous actions with his statement now.

Fandral hesitated, he supposed Thor never thought of him this way because, well, if he did he could have stayed the subtle route… but it would seem he needed to be a bit more straightforward. “No, my Prince—not like that. I-“ He closed his eyes for a moment to compose himself and cobalt met sapphire when he finally said, “I think I am falling for you.”

Thor did not have time to speak before Fandral did. “I have been trying to tell you for the last few nights but I lost my nerve. Tonight I almost did not come, but seeing you asleep. I thought I would chance it. Actions speak much louder than words.” Fandral honestly didn’t know what came over him. Seeing Thor laying there in the moonlight wasn’t something he could resist, not after the months of torment he’d felt every time he’d seen him disappear with a different maiden or Sif. He stepped in. “If you do not feel the same, I understand, I simply request one kiss from my Prince and I will never speak of this night again. One kiss would suffice and help me be sure of myself.”

Thor shook his head. This was a lot to process. Fandral was a lifelong friend; he grew up with him, sparred with him, and talked with him. He’d never seen him as any more than a friend; the idea wasn’t possible—or was it?

Thor wasn’t sure what to do, but he knew that hesitation was not really an option, not if he wanted to keep his friend.  It was one kiss after all, right?  


	2. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it a dream?

Fandral stood before him expectantly and Thor took a step away, hand over his face. “Fandral..” He started but he could practically hear the heartbreak without even looking back to his friend, his companion.

Seconds turned into minutes. Fandral must have grown unable to stand the silence because Thor could hear the shuffle of clothes towards the door. “No, Fandral, wait.. please do not go.” He started, but the Dashing God was at the door. Thor couldn’t see his face, but the way he carried his shoulders seemed defeated. For once, he disobeyed and put his hand on the door anyways.

“Fandral,” Thor said more insistently this time. “Do not make me chase after you in naught but a sheet. Please come back here and give me a moment to process this.” To Thor’s surprise, Fandral continued out the door and did not look back.

True to his word, Thor bolted after him, barely grabbing his bedsheet on the way, but when he got to the door, Fandral was nowhere to be found. He must have sprinted down the hallway because he did not see a trace of him in either direction. Thor furrowed his brows and went back inside, thinking perhaps he better put on some breeches before chasing after Fandral further than the halls.

With no shoes and only a pair of half-assed laced breeches, Thor went on a search for Fandral. He wasn’t in the halls or the mead hall. He wasn’t in his quarters. Thor checked the gardens and everywhere he thought Fandral might go when he was upset. After several hours of not a single trace, he resigned himself to going back to his chambers. They were supposed to give a detailed account of their battle to the Allfather in the morn, so he’d be able to see him there.

With a heavy sigh, he poured himself some mead and looked out across the rest of Asgard. It was a peaceful night, save for those who seemed to be still reveling in the afterglow of their battle. His mind drifted back to Fandral and his uncharacteristic behavior. Fandral spoke and looked like himself but that was just.. he was so different tonight. Did love do that to someone? He supposed he could be accused of the same, but what could he make of his long-time companion’s confession?

Minutes turned to hours and Thor noticed the sun coming up. He shook his head and set his still half consumed mug of ale to the side to prepare for the day. He bathed and donned his armor to see the Allfather, but first stopped in the kitchens. He thought he was going to have breakfast, but the smells that usually made his stomach growl just made him realize he wasn’t hungry at all.

They each briefed his father in turn. While Fandral spoke, he seemed jovial enough, though a bit hungover as if he had too much ale the night before. Thor thought he said he wasn’t drunk? Perhaps he got drunk afterwards.

Seeing him speak and remembering the touches from the night before bloomed something new, but not unfamiliar in Thor’s chest. Was he beginning to permit feelings for Fandral? He was a fine warrior and a gentle soul, albeit he did run through women like many changed underthings. 

After the briefing, he caught up with Fandral and asked the others to give them a minute. Fandral looked genuinely surprised by the encounter. “My Sovereign?” He asked with an inquisitive brow. “Is everything alright?”

“You know the answer to that,” Thor replied a bit too harshly. “I searched for you for hours… I could not sleep after you left, I was worried about you. Why did you run off like that? I ju—“

Fandral looked thoroughly confused now, but stopped Thor midsentence. “Sire,” he began. “Forgive me for breaking pattern, but after several nights of your dismissal, I did not come to your chambers last eve. I figured you did not require mine ear and therefore I savored a bit of wine and a few consorts.” He shrugged a shoulder and flashed a charming smile.

Now, it was Thor’s turn to look incredibly confused. “Fandral… You came to my room last night. Do you not recall? You..” Fandral was shaking his head so Thor’s voice fell off before he could tell Fandral what he did.

“I did not come to your chambers last eve, my Liege. I swear on my honor. I can give you the names of… well… I think I recall one of the names of the maids I spent the eve with, if you require proof, but I was with them until dawn and scarcely made it here on time, the ravenous wenches.” He cocked a crooked, cocky grin and rolled a shoulder. “Perhaps it was a dream?”

“Perhaps,” Thor conceded, but it had felt so real.


	3. Is this real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooh smutty smut

That night, Thor went to bed early. He deduced he must have been dreaming it. Fandral was too far out of character for the man he saw to be his companion. Even though he lay in his bed and had not slept much the night before, Fandral still stayed on his mind.

He must have dozed off because he woke to the sound of Fandral’s voice in his ear. “My Sovereign,” he practically purred and smoothed his hands up Thor’s bare chest.

“Fandral?” He asked with furrowed brows. “Am I dreaming?” He looked around, but felt very much awake.

Fandral’s hands pushed him back into the mattress and shook his head. “No, but if you were, how would asking me help?”

Thor couldn’t argue with that logic. He hadn’t realized just how naked Fandral was until he felt him grinding slowly against his cock. He loosed a low growl that turned into a moan. He wasn’t sure if he was protesting or not. “Fandral you said today that you were no- _By the Nine..”_ Fandral slid his cock along Thor’s and caused the thunderer’s back to arch.

“I know,” Fandral admitted, not ceasing his movements. “I could not risk someone overhearing.”

“Oh..” Thor thought that seemed strange, but considering Fandral was very much here now, he could not quite argue with him. He didn’t really have the brainpower to do so anyways.

“Did you have time to think on what I said?” He asked, face softening some. His hand found Thor’s cock, earning him a strangled gasp.

“Fandral, please,” He started. As much as he was loving the way Fandral was making him feel, he wanted to talk to him first. He needed to sort out what was going on.

“If you insist,” He said with an air of cockiness and sass that reminded him of his brother. Before Thor could stop him, Fandral was between his thighs and swallowing his shaft whole.

“F—“ He couldn’t manage to get Fandral’s name out. Thor fisted his hand in Fandral’s hair and lay back, simply choosing to enjoy this for the moment. He’d talk later.

Fandral’s mouth was sinful and he could tell why all the maids gossiped about his skill as a lover. Thor’s hips rolled into Fandral’s mouth, but he kept up nicely, perfectly. Fandral’s heated mouth was relentless and unforgiving. The skilled movements had Thor’s arousal pooling in his abdomen not long after he started.

“Fandral,” Thor breathed, “Let me love you,” he drawled, clearly in need and thinking about Fandral’s needs too.

“No, Sire,” Fandral replied, “I will take care of you.” It seemed odd. Fandral didn’t seem the kind of lover to give more than receive, but he supposed he couldn’t judge that by outward appearances. Fandral went back to work with more fervor and speed than Thor thought imaginable.

He gently tugged Fandral’s hair to signal he was close, but that only made Fandral work harder. Hot seed filled Fandral’s waiting maw. His chest rose and fell as he watched his life-long friend swallow every last bit of it, azure eyes connected to his own sapphire ones.

Fandral placed kisses along both thighs and up Thor’s body as he took a place beside him to give his Prince a bit of a break. Thor did not take too long, he never needed to. He turned to face Fandral and traced his fingertips along Fandral’s naked form.

“I thought about what you said,” he started. “I was dumbfounded last night because I never thought of you in that light. I did not believe you to be interested in me, I just.. I never thought of it. Then you brought it to my attention and the more I thought of it, the more it made sense. It just made sense. You have been there for me this whole time, Fandral. You have always been at my side. I want to try. If you will still have me.” He looked up with a vulnerable expression and to his delight, Fandral had a soft smile.

“I knew you would,” he answered quietly and dipped to kiss Thor’s lips. “Take me, my Prince,” he offered quietly and Thor was only too happy to oblige.

He moved on Fandral slowly, unlike other times he’d been with women or men, it wasn’t urgent or fast paced. He’d made love before, but never with his heart attached quite so fully. He kept a jar of oil in the bedside table and made for it, dipped his fingers in and gently circled Fandral’s hole.

The Dashing God arched and moaned in want when Thor’s fingers slipped in and began to work him open. It was faster than usual, to his surprise. Fandral was writhing and begging for Thor’s cock in minutes. More oil was applied to his shaft before he lined up and sank inch by glorious inch inside Fandral’s entrance.

“My Prince,” he heard Fandral breathe, “I knew you were impressively endowed but one cannot really tell until this moment, eh?”

Thor chuckled a little and set a slow, tender pace.  His lover moaned in his ear, uncaring if any guards or passing servants heard them. Thor didn’t mind either. He was all too willing to be Fandral’s lover. He was a valiant Asgardian Warrior and a hero in more than one way.

Nails raked down Thor’s back and he gasped against Fandral’s ear. His hips snapped forward as he added a skilled stroking hand to the Dashing God’s length. With such stimulation, Fandral did not last much longer. He finished over Thor’s hand and pleaded wantonly for Thor to do the same. After a few strokes, Thor obliged with Fandral’s name on his lips and teeth on his neck.

 

When Thor woke in the morning, Fandral was gone. He felt a pang of disappointment, but he saw the oil on the table, felt the sticky remains of their passion on his body. He moved from the bed and felt the soreness in his muscles, along his back from the scratches and the mirror proved the bite to his neck and scratches to be real.

Last night wasn’t a dream and Thor was on cloud nine.

He cleaned himself up and changed into something casual for the day. He had breakfast in his quarters before setting off to find Fandral. Figuring he’d gone back to his quarters to do the same, Thor peeked in to see Fandral tangled with a blonde and a red-haired maiden, all fast asleep.

That was quick.

He felt a knot of jealousy coiled in his stomach and furrowed his brow. He shook his head and closed the door. He couldn’t expect Fandral to commit after one night could he?

 

Hours crawled by before Fandral emerged from his room, but Thor had a guard notify him when he did. Thor met up with Fandral and took his hand. “Fandral.. I missed you this morning.” He didn’t mention the other women, opting instead to kiss the back of his hand. He could discuss monogamy later.

Fandral laughed a bit nervously and pulled his hand free from Thor’s grasp. Thor looked around, he was _certain_ there was no one there this time and therefore no reason for Fandral not to speak to him openly. Plus, after last night, there was no reason he should hide it anyways.

“My Liege, I do not know what has gotten into you, but I most certainly do not know why you would have missed me this morning.”

Thor furrowed his brow. “Fandral cease this now. There is none here and naught to be ashamed of. What happened last eve was amazing and something I do not wish to pretend was a dream. Please, do not do this again.”

Fandral took a step back, almost alarmed. “Are you alright, Sire? Are you ill? I was not with you. I was in mine own chambers the whole night. I bet the wenches are still drinking my wine if you’d like to ask them.”

Thor felt a jab of anger and, remembering the marks, stripped out of his shirt. A rumble of thunder followed. “Enough, Fandral. If you were not with me, where did these come from?” He turned to show the marks on his back and the bite on his neck.

Fandral shook his head. “Sire… I do not know, but I can tell you that they did not come from me. I give you my word.”

Thor grew incredibly angry and pushed Fandral hard against the concrete wall beside him, causing the smaller god to gasp in surprise.

“Sire—Stop this, please,” Fandral looked confused and hurt that Thor would do something like this, but his voice was far from pleading, it had a resounding anger of it’s own. “Fine, if I was in your bed, tell me about mine body. What marks do I bear?” He waited for Thor to think.

All Thor could manage to think of from last night was the scar over his chest from his idiocy in Jotunheim. “You have a scar on your chest, a big one… a few smaller ones on your torso and thighs. One on your bicep.”

Finally, he lifted his shirt. There were several hickeys around his hips. Some as old as a few days. None of which were on Fandral last night. “But not these? Sire, I do not know who was in your chambers, in your bed, but they were not me.”

Thor set Fandral down and practically fell into the chair closeby. “If it wasn’t you, then who the Hel was it?”


	4. Not very nice plots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bad bad bad.

Thor could barely look at Fandral over the next few weeks and though Fandral swore it wasn’t him, he still couldn’t shake that it _was._ Thor put a guard on both his and Fandral’s doors during the nights and that seemed to stop the visits.

He couldn’t help but feel hollow afterwards though. He’d let himself feel for Fandral and that wasn’t going away so easily. It was not as easily turned off as turned on, it would seem. He thought about visiting his brother. Perhaps Loki could get his mind off things.

Turns out, he was right. Loki was a bitter ass and had been since he came back, but he still played chess with Thor. Thor let him read a few books to him. It took a bit of begging on Thor’s part, but Loki seemed to like doing it. He used to when they were children.

When their time for visitation was over, Thor left and the chamber locked behind him. Before he was out of earshot, Loki’s voice rang in his ears sweetly, almost like a song. “Tell Fandral I said Hello.”

It took Thor longer than he wanted to admit to realize that Fandral’s visits, his confession, was somehow Loki’s doing. By the time he made the realization, the day had nearly expired. He never got back to the prison cells quicker than that moment.

“Loki!” He bellowed and narrowed his eyes as he rounded the cell corner.

“Took you long enough, dear brother,” he spat without even ceasing to look up from his book.

He made his way into the cell and crossed the room, but Loki froze him with a complicated hand motion and strong magic. “No no, brother, violence is not necessary. Did you not enjoy your time with the Dashing Warrior?”

“How?” He growled, lighting flashing in his eyes. “These cages are warded against magic leaving it.”

“Yes, well, it wasn’t _my_ magic.” He shrugged and moved to sit again.

“Then who, why?!”

Loki just laughed a dark laugh. “You know damn well why. You also know who, but you know I will never speak a word of it and heavens knows you can’t lay a finger on me in here without the guard knowing your dirty little secret fantasies, hmm?”

Thor did not really want to fight his brother. When he felt his magic loose him, he slumped his shoulders, eyes hurt. “I do not know why you think I never loved you, or why you felt you needed to play such a cruel joke on me…” He shook his head and left without another word.

That night was spent in the mead hall. He drank until he couldn’t walk and had to have his companions drag him to bed. Before Fandral could leave, Thor grabbed his hand. “Magic.” He managed in a drunken voice. “Loki..”

“What?” Fandral asked, but before Thor could respond, he passed out.


	5. Brand my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to mull over in my head the next series of events.   
> Hopefully it won't take me two years to post this set xD

The next day, Thor slept until the hangover wore off and sought out Fandral. He asked him to come have a few drinks with him and explained the whole thing.  He told him every detail, even the part about feeling for him and being unable to speak to him the past few weeks.

Fandral was, for the first time ever in his life, quiet. “Forgive me, my Liege,” he started quietly. “I just am not sure what to say.”

It reminded Thor of what he said to ‘Fandral’ the first night. He still had no idea who was pulling the strings.

Unlike Thor though, Fandral seemed to have his answer quicker. “I admit to being hollow these years. Women seem to come and go and I never recall their names. Just faces, cunts, mouths.” He sounded almost bitter. “I enjoy the pleasure, but I feel it is more expected of me now than it is my actual enjoyment. I seek steady companionship. As you said, I never considered you because… Well, I suppose it just never crossed my mind.” He brushed his fingers subtly against Thor’s when he picked up his tankard of ale.

“Perhaps we should… give it a chance?” He asked softly. Thor doubted the validity of all of this. He doubted it was really Fandral, but it was still early in the day and the escort that had been instructed to follow the real Fandral, or what he believed to be the real Fandral, was still in the corner of the bar.

A small smile curled up Thor’s lips and he nodded. First, to be certain, he lifted Fandral’s shirt some, causing the warrior to blush. There were no marks, but he couldn’t expect any, could he? Those were weeks ago. Fandral cleared his throat and pulled his shirt to the side to reveal another mark.

“Are you wondering if I am truly real?” He asked, a hint of offense in his voice.

“Aye,” Thor answered. “I..”

“-Do not want your heart broken. Again.” He finished and proceeded to tell Thor about a time they spent together fishing on a river, just the two of them. It was a fond memory, something that Thor remembered well. His smile returned.

“I believe you,” he finished for Fandral.

“Good… What now?” He looked around a bit nervously.

“Now we find out who is impersonating you and keep them from doing it again.”

“Good. I actually know how to start.” He lifted his brow and tapped Thor’s chest. There was a one-of-a-kind pendant there.

“If the person can change into your form, I am certain they can mirror a Prince’s amulet.” Thor chuckled and took a deep drink of his ale.

“Aye, that is true.. But they would not know of a tiny brand matching it on my body if we make it in secret.”

“You would do that?”

“To keep someone from ruining my already tarnished reputation by wearing bad clothes and making even poorer decisions? Of course I would.” He laughed good-naturedly.

An hour later, Fandral grumbled about how much more that hurt than he thought. Thor’d used his lightning to heat the metal and placed it where none would see it.

“Now we wait.” He whispered, putting a salve over the wound and wrapping it in a bandage.

Fandral nodded and leaned in to brush his lips against Thor’s.

Thor was surprised, this kiss was very different from the kiss of the other ‘Fandral’. Much more inviting and gentle. He returned it with a passion he’d been hiding for weeks. “Thank you for giving me a chance, Fandral,” he whispered against his lips.

“Thank you for making me realize I needed to,” Fandral replied.


End file.
